evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Where in the World Is Pookie Stevens?
Where in the World Is Pookie Stevens? was the second episode of the third season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on March 1, 2002. Plot Louis holds a garage sale to earn money for a drum set. However, Ren's stuffed animal Mr. Pookie accidentally gets sold. Louis badly wants a set of drums he's seen in a pawn shop window, but his parents say that he and they have accumulated too much junk that just sits around the house. Louis proposes they have a garage sale. Steve and Eileen go for the idea and tell their son he can buy the drums if they make enough money. Meanwhile, Ren is apprehensive about Scott Brooks coming by to be her "study date," and Ruby is there to help get the two together. While the three are studying, Ren's favorite stuffed animal from her childhood, Mr. Pookie, gets mistakenly included with the items to be sold at the yard sale. The sale is successful even Donnie's old unwashed uniforms and cleats are bought by Coach Tugnut. However, when Scott leaves, Ren looks for Mr. Pookie, who was hidden away during the study date. She can't find him, and her mom breaks the bad news to her: he was sold at the yard sale. Ren accepts the news maturely at first, but later she finds out from Ruby that Scott has gone back to his old girlfriend. She needs Mr. Pookie for comfort, so that night she angrily bursts into Louis' room, blaming him for selling her missing stuffed animal. Her parents promise to find Mr. Pookie and a massive search is launched by the family, with fliers, maps, a control center even a skywriting airplane. Louis goes to Gus' Pawn Shop to buy his drums, but while he's there, he notices Mr. Pookie is there for sale also. When he asks, Gus tells him it's a classic toy and it costs $200. That night when Ren goes to bed, who does she find already there but Mr. Pookie. The next day she tells Louis that she knows he did the good deed for her, and the family has a surprise for him he gets his drums. Louis is overjoyed but immediately drives everyone out of the room with his drumming. Later, Louis watches helplessly as he sees Beans on a TV show with a plate he bought at the garage sale for 75 cents. It's really worth $8500. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *Kim Delgado as Gus *Sean Faris as Scott Brooks *Lauren Frost as Ruby Mendel *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Beans Aurengauren *Mary Portser as Antiques Appraiser *Jim Wise as Coach Tugnut Trivia *The telephone number (555-0199) on the flyer given out by the Stevens family is the same as a number used on a flyer in the episode "Educating Ethan" of the Lizzie McGuire TV series. *When Steve Stevens is looking at the unused junk Louis has accumulated, one of the items is the churro machine seen previously in "Get a Job." Also among the junk: the suit of armour Louis was hoping to buy in "Secret World of Girls." *During the yard sale, in the first shot of Donnie's area where he has all his sports stuff, the sign behind him reads "Donny's Corner". "Donnie" is misspelled here. In all the shots after this one, there are sneakers, or some other equipment hanging over the "y's", hiding the spelling mistake. *When Eileen Stevens goes into Ren's room to see if Ren is alright, the table with the Effiel Tower lamp is beside her bed on the left side of the TV, BUT when Ren goes to bed and finds Mr. Pookie, the table is on the other side (hence, the right side of the TV). *The price tag of $200 put on Mr. Pookie at the pawn shop looks like it uses a backward cent sign rather of a dollar sign. *The telephone number (555-0199) on the fliers given out by the family is different than the number on the fliers Louis distributed for his dogsitting service in "Get a Job." 302 302